This competitive renewal application for a K24 award is to provide support as I (Paul R. Conlin) further my work in patient-oriented research and mentoring of junior investigators. My career has focused on studying mechanisms of blood pressure regulation and more recently, methodologies to improve diabetes care. My long-term goals remain focused on studying lifestyle modification strategies to reduce renal and cardiovascular disease risk factors in patients with hypertension and diabetes through clinical trials. Prior to and during the current award period, I was a co-investigator in three interventional nutrition studies that explored the effects of macro- and micronutrients on blood pressure. As a direct extension of these studies, I am now investigating the effects of the Dietary Approaches to Stop Hypertension (DASH) diet on renal and cardiovascular hemodynamics, to better understand the mechanisms by which the diet lowers blood pressure. In these studies, I am testing the hypothesis that the DASH diet has ACE inhibitor-like effects on renal blood flow, renal and vascular responsiveness to angiotensin II, vascular stiffness, and diastolic function. These studies are being conducted in patients with isolated systolic hypertension. I have also extended my clinical research program to include funded studies at our affiliated VA Medical Center, where I study care management strategies using information technology, to improve blood pressure and glucose control in patients with diabetes mellitus. As a direct result of the protected time afforded by this K24 award, I am mentoring 3 junior investigators (two of whom have career development awards), have accepted a new research fellow to join me in early 2007, and I co-mentor two other individuals. I have assumed a leadership role in the K30-funded "Scholars in Clinical Sciences Program" at Harvard Medical School, serving as Chair of the Mentoring Committee. During the new award period, I will continue with my funded research program and expand the scope of my mentoring, both directly and indirectly through the K30 program. I have a great passion for mentoring junior investigators destined for careers in patient-oriented research, particularly those interested in renal and cardiovascular physiology, interventional nutrition or diabetes care management. With the support of this award, I will make a significant impact on future patient-oriented researchers at multiple levels.